Transport layer protocols, such as the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), have traditionally enabled a pair of peers to establish a connection and to exchange data via the connection using a single path between the peers. Certain transport layer protocols are being adapted to support use of multiple paths between peers. For example, Multipath TCP (MPTCP), which provides the ability to simultaneously use multiple paths between peers, enables data to be exchanged between the peers using multiple TCP flows that traverse multiple, potentially disjoint, paths.